powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Act 36: The Curry Samurai
is the thirty-sixth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis Kotoha accidentally makes Genta a sensation when he begins to sell curry at his sushi cart. Plot When the Shinkengers go to have lunch at Gold Sushi, Kotoha asks Genta for curry. Genta is taken aback, but he prepares the dish and serves it. Kotoha finds the curry delicious, and it begins to attract attention and, more importantly, customers to Gold Sushi. When the Ayakashi Sogizarai attacks, Genta must leave the cart to help the Shinkengers battle him. Sogizarai's spinning attacks completely overwhelm the Shinkengers, but he dries out and is forced to retreat. After the battle, Takeru and the vassals visit Genta when a businessman offers to move him from the sushi cart to an actual restaurant. Genta thinks about the proposal, which causes Kotoha to feel guilty. The next day, Kotoha apologizes to Genta for mentioning curry in the first place, and the two talk about Genta's dream to have his own sushi restaurant. The businessman returns with the plans for the restaurant, which would sell only curry. Genta firmly rejects the offer just as Sogizarai returns to resume his assault on the city. The Shinkengers engage him, but are still unsure of how to deal with his spinning attacks until Shinken Yellow uses the Inromaru to become Super Shinken Yellow, countering Sogizarai's attacks with her own spinning attack. Shinken Gold then injures Sogizarai, and Super Shinken Yellow finishes him off. DaiGoyou then battles the enlarged Sogizarai, holding off the Ayakashi so Samuraihaoh can be assembled to destroy him. After the battle, Genta posts "no more curry" signs on his sushi cart, losing all of his new customers, to return to his true passion: making sushi. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Reporter: *Broker: *Customer: , , Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Hidden Shield *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Tenkuu no Mai), Hidden Shield *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Tsuchikemuri no Mai), Super, Saru (InrouMaru - Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai), Shin Samurai Gattai, Zen Samurai Gattai *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer), Sushi (Sakanamaru - Senmai Oroshi) Notes *'Viewership': 5.6% *'Key Title Kanji': 加 (Add; in reference to Genta adding curry to his menu; likewise the first kanji in the Chinese reading for "curry") *With this episode, all 5 of the core Shinkengers have assumed a Super Shinkenger form at least once. Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Act 33: The Great Bull King, Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence, Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination and Act 36: The Curry Samurai. See Also (Battle footage with Sogizarai) (Super Yellow Debut) Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode